


Caught the (Love) Bug

by ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Rated for Virgil Swearing, Sick Character, Virgil Has Fangs, Virgil has a cold and Roman helps him feel better, Virgil pines after Roman sm, idk why I love prinxiety so much but here I am, mentions of not eating enough, mentions of self harm, not in that way, some of my headcanons are involved so have fun reading them, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku/pseuds/ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku
Summary: Roman turned to see Virgil slowly descending from the upstairs, purple hair more messy than usual and the shadows under his eyes prominent. He was still in his pajamas, and as soon as he grabbed a cup of coffee he started sneezing.Patton rushed over to Virgil instantly, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Virgil did not turn away from, like he normally did."Virg, are you okay?"Virgil nodded, despite his nose running like a waterfall. "Fine—" he sneezed again, and Logan sighs."This is why you don't lay in the rain at midnight crying about your feelings, Virgil.""Shut the hell up, Logan!"in which Virgil is sick and Roman helps him recover.





	Caught the (Love) Bug

Virgil opened his eyes again and looked up at the sky, not bothering to close his eyes as the rain fell onto his face.   
Virgil loved rain.  
I know, understatement of the freaking year. The emo Side loves rain, how original. But it is true. He loved the sound: Loved the thunder that shook his bones; loved the flash of lightning; loved the gentle patter of the sparkling droplets that fell from the sky; loved the force it was capable of; loved the way it trickled down his neck and was absorbed into his shirt; loved the comfort it gave him; loved how it seemed to drown out any other sense; loved how he could step out of his home with laughing friends and inside jokes and the smell of the steak that went into that night’s dinner burning as the food is abandoned for another fun night with friends.  
Virgil loved how similar it was to tears.  
He loved how it seemed like the sky was crying.  
Loved how he wasn’t the only one crying.  
Loved how it mixed with his tears so no one could tell that he was having his own rainfall.  
Rain was so beautiful. It cascaded from the sky in waves of tinted water. It hit the ground, splitting into thousands of little droplets that ricocheted off the ground, only to fall back down again in defeat. It kept coming and coming, never ending, the gray clouds above like tortured puffs of pain as they let out their own tears that they gathered from every end of the earth and dispose of them on crying people; just to have the whole cycle repeat again.  
He laid outside, basking in the things he loved as water fell from the sky and his eyes.  
Hell, he hadn’t been this emotional in about five minutes.  
He smiled and let out a bark of laughter, his voice cracking and shaky as sobs threatened to rack through his body.  
He would never love him the way he does. Of course not. He was a fairy tale; perfect to look at, never to touch. If he touched him, the illusion would be broken. The illusion of their "friendship" would be broken, and all he would see would be Virgil for who he really is.

_A loser with a crush on a prince._

**_~~~~_ **

Roman turned to see Virgil slowly descending from the upstairs, purple hair more messy than usual and the shadows under his eyes prominent. He was still in his pajamas, and as soon as he grabbed a cup of coffee he started sneezing.  
Patton rushed over to Virgil instantly, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Virgil did not turn away from, like he normally did.  
"Virg, are you okay?"  
Virgil nodded, despite his nose running like a waterfall. "Fine—" he sneezed again, and Logan sighs.  
"This is why you don't lay in the rain at midnight crying about your feelings, Virgil."  
"Shut the hell up, Logan!" Virgil yelled, slamming his hand down onto the table and turning to Logan. He was baring his fangs, something he only ever did when he was very angry.  
The rest of the Sides just looked at Virgil in shock. Patton had moved back to where Roman was, while Logan simply gave Virgil a raised eyebrow.   
"Roman," Logan said. Roman stood to attention. "Take care of Virgil. Don't let him leave his room.”  
Virgil blanched, his face turning pink, and he whirled on Roman. “Roman, don’t do anything—"  
But before he could say anything else, Roman was sweeping Virgil (quite literally) off his feet and scooping him into his arms, his eyes shining like an anime character. Virgil tried to contain himself, but he did let himself feign tiredness and leaned into Roman's warmer figure. Roman didn't act like he noticed.  
"No worries, my dear My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, for I shall help you recover from this cold!" Roman dramatically announced.  
Virgil huffed out at the nickname. Patton went over to Logan and whispered something into his ears, which made Logan snort.   
"Hey, Roman..." Patton drew out Roman's name. "Maybe you could make Virgil some of your hot chocolate?"  
Virgil looked at Patton, trying to figure out why he would mention hot chocolate.  
Roman's body language seemed to change instantly, tightening his arms around Virgil and straightening his back. "On it!"

Soon, Virgil was sitting on his bed. He was looking at Roman as he rushed around the room, following his body as he cleaned up old t-shirts from the ground and rearranged his diaries.   
"Uh, can I do anything to—"  
"No can do, Surly Temple!" Roman exclaimed as he restrung the fairy lights around Virgil's room and plugged them in, making the room glow with a warm golden hue. "You're sick, and I'm helping you feel better."  
"But it's my room, and I feel bad about you doing everything..." Virgil rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Nonsense!" Roman whirled on him. "Look, Robert Downer Jr., you haven't been taking care of yourself recently. I think we've  _all_ noticed."  
Virgil tried to talk, but Roman raised a hand and silenced him. "I don't want to hear any excuse, alright?!"  
Roman went into Virgil's drawers and pulled out some dark gray sweatpants and a dark red t-shirt. It looked soft and oversized.  
"Here," Roman tossed the clothing towards Virgil, who caught them. "Put these on. Clean clothes always make me feel better when I'm sick."  
Virgil nodded, standing up and unzipping his hoodie. He didn't notice, but Roman's eyes were following the zipper as it went down Virgil's thin frame. By the time Virgil was letting the oversized fall off of his shoulders, Roman was averting his eyes and trying not to make any noise, especially when Virgil slipped his shirt over his body.  
His back was covered in tattoos—tattoos of dark flowers and ravens and stars. It encased his back, drawing attention away from anywhere else in the room. Roman had been there with Virgil when he was getting the line-art done. Virgil had gripped his hand tightly at some points, other times was so relaxed he was barely holding on; either way, Virgil could remember the way Roman's hand had felt against his, felt the callouses from when he would play guitar, and even the scar he got from an accident during a Vine recording (R.I.P Vine). Roman had remembered how tense Virgil's hand had been (he did write a lot on MySpace, so it was no wonder his hands were so tense), yet they were so soft.   
Virgil pulled the dark red shirt over his body and then turned to Roman.   
"Uh, could you turn around?" He was blushing. "I'm getting into the pants and, well..."  
Roman nodded, his face a little pink, and turned around.  
He heard the jeans hit the floor (the belt was still attached, and the noise was audible), then the soft sound of Virgil stepping out of the jeans.   
After a minute, Virgil said, "Alright, now what?"  
Roman turned around and saw Virgil standing there, kind of folded in on himself, the sweats one enough so they reached the floor.  
"Now, Panic! at the Everywhere, is when you get into bed and I close the curtains."  
Virgil nodded, but didn't move. Roman moved closer and was about to pass by when Virgil grabbed his hand.  
"Roman, wait."  
Neither of them moved. The air was thick with tension.  
"Yes, Virgil?"  
The sound of his real name made Virgil almost whine. "Y-You—Patton mentioned hot chocolate?"  
Roman didn't make any move to nod, but his eyes flicked to Virgil. "Yeah, I made hot chocolate for Patton that one time he was sick, and he said it healed him."  
Virgil hummed. "Well then, Sir-Sing-A-Lot, where is my cup?"

Virgil moaned aloud. "God, this is hella good..."   
Roman nodded. He was sitting on the bed while Virgil was propped up against the pillows. "Thank you, Hot Topic."  
Smirking, Virgil looked up from his cup and said, "Aw, you think I'm hot."  
"Well, no duh," Roman said before realizing what he said.  
Everything stopped. Virgil's face turned beet red, while Roman whirled on him and started stuttering, "I-I mean, what I said was—w-what I meant to say was—"  
Virgil placed the hot chocolate on his bedside table, leaned over, grabbed the front of Roman's jacket, and pulled.  
Roman tasted like coffee. He tasted like warm summer nights and sunshine in spring and something magical. Something truly unique to Roman's character. It was so perfect.   
When they pulled back to breath, Roman smiled.   
"Finally. I thought you'd take forever to realize, Sunshine."  
"I think that's the worse name you've come up with, Roman."  
"Would babe work better?"

"... maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @knight-of-homosexuality, and come say hi. and hey, remember, YOLOSRKB (You Only Live Once So Read Kiribaku)!


End file.
